


Hastaina

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бывает и так, что заклятые враги признают друг за другом право на существование</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastaina

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые могут счесть это злостным издевательством над каноном  
> Примечание: *hastaina - искаженный (квенья)  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Hastaina"

Гвилвилет с опаской подняла голову от земли. Она не помнила, сколько времени пролежала ничком, боясь вдохнуть от ужаса. Когда на их разбитый на лесной поляне лагерь из темноты накинулась стая орков, девушка, не раздумывая, устремилась в заросли и бежала, пока ноги не отказались её нести. Кто бы мог подумать, что заурядная поездка к родственникам матери может окончиться столь плачевно!

Сейчас вокруг стаяла обычная лесная тишина, вставало солнце, в кронах ветвей перекликались первые птицы. Гвилвилет медленно поднялась на ноги, чутко прислушалась, ловя отголоски далёкого боя. Не услышав ничего подозрительного, эльфийка развернулась и аккуратно направилась обратно по своим следам.

Вскоре тишина, так успокоившая её вначале, начала пугать. Ни единого признака эльфов или кого-нибудь ещё разумного, только лес на многие лиги вокруг. Гвилвилет на секунду даже испугалась, что она заблудилась.

На труп варга она наткнулась внезапно. Огромная, ещё совсем свежая туша лежала посреди поляны в луже начинающей густеть тёмной крови. Ещё не успевшие помутнеть глаза смотрели недобро и пугающе, казалось, зверь только притворился мёртвым, а сам только и ждёт, когда кто-то неосторожно подойдёт поближе. Гвилвелет попятилась. И почувствовала, как её шею защекотало тяжёлое кривое лезвие. Сердце девушки провалилось куда-то в низ живота и там затрепыхалось пойманным воробышком.

– Эльфа! – произнёс рядом грубый хриплый голос. На всеобщем, но с царапающим орочьим акцентом. – Руки вперёд вытянула.

Гвилвелет повиновалась, едва помня себя от животного ужаса. Орк вышел вперёд и сноровисто связал ей запястья грубой колючей верёвкой. Он был невысок, чуть ниже неё, крепко сбитый, смуглокожий, с грязной рыжеватой гривой, сплетённой во множество косичек. С одной стороны головы волосы отсутствовали, открывая заходящие на висок и щёку глубокие шрамы от ожогов.

Орк намотал себе на запястье свободный конец верёвки и дёрнул её, вынуждая эльфийку следовать за собой. Он на секунду склонился над мёртвым варгом, погладил его по окровавленной морде и уверенно зашагал вглубь леса. На восток – определила по солнцу Гвилвелет. И сжалась от ужаса.  
***

На днёвку остановились, только когда солнце почти достигло зенита. Его лучи проникали даже сквозь густые кроны деревьев, заставляя орка морщиться и щурить раскосые глаза. Наконец он заметил просторную пещерку под корнями вывернутого бурей ясеня и с удобством там устроился на голой земле, положив под голову заплечный мешок. Гвилвиет присела у входа. Орк порылся в сумке и вытащил несколько полосок вяленого мяса. Одну бросил на колени пленнице, остальные принялся неторопливо жевать. Гвилвилет представила, чьё это может быть мясо, и содрогнулась от омерзения. Когда орк заснул, она как можно незаметнее выбросила мясо прочь.

Рядом с выворотнем, впрочем, в изобилии росла черника, так что совсем уж голодной девушка не осталась – длина верёвки позволяла обобрать ягодник на пару шагов вокруг. Покончив с едой, Гвилвилет осмотрела верёвку. Сложные узлы были затянуты на совесть и не поддавались ни пальцам, ни даже зубам, которые она, преодолевая тошноту, всё же решилась использовать. Перетереть грубое волокно тоже не получалось – девушка возилась больше часа, но верёвка оставалась всё такой же крепкой. А орк, как назло, спал чутко. Несколько раз просыпался, когда она слишком сильно теребила верёвку, и глухо ворчал, показывая клыки. Отчаявшись, Гвилвилет свернулась на мху и горько заплакала.  
***

Проснулся орк на закате. Потянулся, глотнул воды из висящей на поясе металлической фляги и пружинисто поднялся на ноги, встряхнувшись, как животное. Скептически хмыкнув, протянул флягу Гвилвилет. Та замотала головой.

– Брезгуешь, значит? – орк вдруг принюхался и, отойдя на несколько шагов, поднял с земли выброшенный ею кусок мяса. – Ослабеешь и упадёшь – жалеть не буду.

– Да, брезгую, – с вызовом вскинула голову Гвилвилет. – Я не дикарка, пожирающая плоть своих собратьев.

Орк, судя по всему, пребывал в благодушном настроении. Он невозмутимо сунул полоску в рот и почти мирно ответил:

– Дура. Без мяса нельзя. Слабым становишься, дети больные рождаются.

– Выходит, вы… – эльфийку замутило. – Вы смотрите на своих умерших как на... мясо?

– Мёртвому всё равно, – пожал плечами орк, – а хорошему мясу пропадать не след.

– И ты спокойно принимаешь, что когда-нибудь тебя… – Гвилвилет выдавила последнее слово сквозь стиснутое отвращением горло, – …съедят?

– Всех нас однажды съедят. Кого-то родичи, кого-то могильные черви. Мне по душе кормить своих, а с червями мы не роднились.

Орк забросил на плечо мешок, пристроил на пояс ятаган и направился вперёд, всё ускоряя шаг. Гвилвилет, спотыкаясь, поспешила следом.  
***

Когда за деревьями забрезжил рассвет, Гвилвилет уже и сама не знала, каким чудом всё ещё держится на ногах. Вышитые туфельки (зачем, ну зачем она переобулась в них на привале?) где-то потерялись, мелкие сучки и шишки ранили босые озябшие ноги. Она никогда в жизни столько не ходила пешком. Орк всё так же быстро и уверенно шёл вперёд, не выказывая ни малейших признаков усталости. Казалось, он может так идти и день, и два, и больше, – сколько потребуется. К счастью Гвилвилет, на рассвете он всё же устроил привал. Эльфийка осела на землю там, где стояла, пытаясь отдышаться. Орк тем временем забился под опустившиеся до земли ветви старой ели. Удобно устроился, достал из походного мешка мясо и флягу с водой. Мясо предлагать не стал, а вот фляжку, напившись, протянул Гвилвилет. Эльфийка не нашла в себе сил отказаться. Вода оказалась на удивление чистой.

Ягод поблизости не росло, да и не было у неё сил их собирать, так что эльфийка, поразмыслив, тоже заползла в ёлочный шатёр и постаралась расположиться как можно дальше от орка. Получалось не слишком – платье почти не грело, а связанные запястья ныли, как их не положи. Орк наблюдал за ней с умеренным интересом. Он на утренний холод внимания не обращал вовсе, хотя вряд ли кожаная безрукавка и сыромятные, не слишком целые штаны давали больше тепла, чем её лёгкое платье. Гвилвилет невольно восхитилась такой выносливостью.

– Тебя зовут-то как, убогая? – спросил он, когда эльфийка, наконец, устроилась.

– Лайрэвен Гвилвилет.

– Не из благородных. Жаль. Но всё равно трофей хороший, – орк довольно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

Гвилвилет несколько минут собиралась с духом, прежде чем спросить:

– А что будет со мной?

– Старшие решат. Быстрого убили – придётся возвращаться пешком. Позорно. Но за тебя меня наградят, – орк улыбнулся, показав кривые мелкие клыки. – Так что не вздумай сдохнуть.

Гвилвилет потупилась. Помолчала ещё немного. Осторожность боролась в ней с любопытством. В конце концов любопытство победило – хуже, чем есть, её положение стать уже не могло.

– А как тебя зовут?

– Гхашат, – коротко бросил орк не открывая глаз.  
***

Гвилвилет не знала, каким чудом выдерживает этот темп. Пот застилал глаза, всё внимание сосредоточилось на необходимости переставлять ноги. Пару раз, когда она вконец отставала, орк подгонял её тычками, но всерьёз руку не поднимал, явно опасаясь убить. Верёвку он с её запястий перевязал на талию, идти стало чуть удобнее, но Гвилвилет это не слишком помогло. Эльфийская дева привыкла путешествовать на лошадях, а пешком лишь прогуливаться для удовольствия.

Следующий привал сделали в предрассветных сумерках на берегу неширокой быстрой реки. Крутой глинистый берег давал сносное укрытие от солнца, и орк явно не хотел пропускать такое убежище, хотя, как уже убедилась эльфийка, мог без особых неудобств идти ещё несколько часов. Разведя костёр, Гхашат прямо руками поймал несколько рыбин и поджарил их на прутиках. Гвилвилет же, немного отдохнув, смогла надёргать немного съедобных клубней у берега. Жареная рыба пахла не то чтобы плохо, но эльфийка не могла перебороть брезгливость и притронуться к пище, которую касались орочьи лапы. Да Гхашат и не предлагал. Чтобы освободить руки, он привязал свободный конец верёвки к ветви поваленного дерева, наполовину утопленного в реке. Хитрый сложный узел слабым пальцам Гвилвилет не поддавался категорически, она попыталась его развязать, как только орк отвернулся, но только обломала ногти.

Гвилвилет уселась на ствол и опустила в воду ноющие израненные ступни. Нестерпимо хотелось погрузиться в неё целиком и как следует вымыться, но Гвилвилет никогда в жизни не решилась бы это сделать при орке. Тот, судя по звукам из-за её спины, подобными условностями себя не обременял. Шорохи снимаемой одежды сменились тихим плеском и довольным ворчанием. Гвилвилет поёжилась и ещё сильнее отвернулась. Только голых орков ей и не хватало для полного счастья! С другой стороны – молнией прошила её неожиданная догадка, – если он сейчас моется, то наверняка безоружен. Если она сможет завладеть… да хотя бы его ножом! Девушка медленно обернулась, поднялась на ноги, стараясь не шуметь. Длина верёвки позволяла отойти на четыре небольших шага, как раз до костра.

Одежда орка была аккуратно отчищена и разложена у воды на плоском камне. Сам Гхашат неторопливо мылся, стоя спиной к берегу. Под густо исчерканной шрамами кожей перекатывались тугие клубки мышц. Шрамов было множество: давние и свежие, где-то рваные, где-то ровные, часть – даже симметричные, явно нанесённые специально. Вода доходила до пояса, но была слишком прозрачна, чтобы что-то всерьёз скрыть. Гвилвилет отвела глаза и зашарила взглядом по берегу, но пояса с ножом и ятаганом, как назло, не было нигде видно. Быть может, он лежит за камнем? Эльфийка повернулась и принялась отчаянно дёргать неподатливый узел.

Ветка предательски хрустнула. Орк обернулся, откинул за спину отяжелевшие от воды волосы. Гвилвилет зацепилась взглядом за чёрный клык на шнурке, свисающий с его шеи аккурат в ложбинку между небольшими, острыми грудями. Эльфийка неверяще опустила взгляд ниже, но и там не нашла ничего, указывающего на мужской пол. Гхашат взгляну…ла на её ошарашенное лицо и расхохоталась. Гвилвилет сообразила, что во все глаза пялится на обнажённую женщину, и торопливо отвернулась. Подошла к костру и устроилась рядом с ним, сделав вид, что именно для этого и поднималась на ноги. Орка, по счастью, не заметила в её поведении ничего настораживающего. Она спокойно домылась, вылезла на берег, отряхиваясь, как животное, сгребла с камня свои вещи (пояс с оружием, как Гвилвилет и предполагала, лежал за ним) и села у костра, скрестив ноги, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы. Достала из заплечного мешка коробочку с мерзко пахнущим жиром и грязную тряпицу и принялась натирать им вытертую кожу ножен и пояса.

Гвилвилет всё это время сидела у костра с потерянным видом, пытаясь переварить тот факт, что её пленитель оказался женщиной. Нет, среди эльфиек тоже порой попадались воительницы, но даже они выглядели и вели себя не так, как мужчины. Гвилвилет вдруг поняла, что до этого ни разу не задумывалась об орочьих женщинах. То есть слышала, конечно, что они сражаются наравне с мужчинами, но никогда не соотносила это с конкретными орочьими отрядами, тревожащими границы. То, что половину их должны составлять орчанки просто не приходило ей в голову. Эльфийка скривилась. И вздрогнула всем телом, когда Гхашат вдруг поменяла позу.

– Ты так от меня шарахаешься, как будто я тебя … собираюсь! – фыркнула орка, закончив с поясом и принимаясь за безрукавку. Предпоследнее слово на орочьем Гвилвилет не поняла, но о значении догадалась по интонации. И густо покраснела.

– А как? – неуверенно начала она. На всякий случай ещё раз взглянула на так и не соизволившую одеться собеседницу. – То есть… ты же женщина…

– Показать? – оскалила кривые клыки орка.

Гвилвилет отчаянно замотала головой. Гхашат снова расхохоталась.

– Да не бойся, шучу. Вас трогать – всё равно что на солнце в полдень выйти, – она содрогнулась. – Бррр, гадость! Нет, говорят, бывают любители, но я не верю. Даже в самом длинном походе нельзя настолько оголодать!

– Что значит "оголодать"? – не поняла эльфийка. И на всякий случай добавила: – Меня нельзя… это со мной нельзя. Я умру сразу.

– Ух ты! А как же вы размножаетесь тогда? – заинтересованно подалась вперёд Гхашат. – Если ваши девки дохнут, как только их …

Новое слово звучало ничуть не приличнее прошлого. Краснеть Гвилвилет было уже некуда, так что она просто опустила голову. Ненадолго задумалась, подбирая слова.

– Чтобы стать едиными душой и телом, любящие должны сперва сочетаться браком. Пройти особый ритуал и поклясться в верности друг другу.

Гхашат на секунду задумалась и вдруг рассмеялась.

– Так, погоди, то есть все эти ваши эльфийские воители, они, если не женатые… ни разу? – орка хохотала, колотя себя по коленкам, – Ох, рассказать кому – не поверят!

– Так что значит «оголодать»? – напомнила свой вопрос эльфийка, когда собеседница отсмеялась.

– На войне или в походе если кто к девке полезет, огребёт и от неё, и от командира. Кому нужны брюхатые солдаты? Так что приходится терпеть. Ну или руками обходиться, если совсем невмоготу.

Она говорила о единении любящих, как об удовлетворении естественной потребности вроде еды или сна. У Гвилвилет это не укладывалось в голове.

– А как это – «любящие»? – вдруг спросила Гхашат. Она закончила приводить в порядок одежду и теперь задумчиво смотрела в огонь, неподвижная, как резная статуя. В свете костра поблёскивали разномастные кольца, вдетые в изуродованное огнём правое ухо.

– Это когда кто-то становится самым важным для тебя. – улыбнулась льфийка. – Ты не можешь думать о других мужчинах, радуешься, если его увидишь, даже мимолётно. Тебе хочется провести вместе с ним всю вечность.

Гвилвилет вдруг подумала, что, не случись с её предками Моргота, Гхашат сейчас была бы эльфийской девой. И сама содрогнулась от кощунственности такой мысли.

Она пересела так, чтобы видеть только не пострадавшую от огня сторону лица, прищурилась, мысленно убирая искажение, мускулы, шрамы, костяные амулеты из волос… Нет, не складывалось. Перед внутренним взором оставалась всё та же полузвериная морда.

– Как с Тёмными, – медленно проговорила Гхашат. Лицо её стало мечтательным, почти нежным. – Когда видишь кого-то из них, это лучше всего на свете. Хочется что угодно сделать, только бы он был доволен. Даже умереть. – она ненадолго задумалась и вдруг расширенными глазами уставилась на Гвилвилет: – Так вы только с вашими Тёмными спите?

– О чём ты? – не поняла эльфийка.

– Любовь – то, что испытываешь к Тёмным. – попыталась объяснить орка. От возбуждения она даже вскочила на ноги и принялась ходить туда-сюда, размахивая руками. – Вы спите с теми, к кому у вас «любовь», ты сама сказала. Выходит, вы спите с вашими Тёмными. Ну или как у вас самые главные называются… Все спите, – глаза у Гхашат стали совсем круглыми и ошеломлёнными. – Вообще все…

Гвилвилет в шоке замерла на месте, растеряв все слова, и только хватала ртом воздух, не в силах переварить столь невероятное предположение. Орка смотрела на неё не менее ошарашенными глазами и, кажется, считала эльфов самыми развращёнными созданиями в мире.

– Нет, – выдавила она наконец, – Нет, всё совсем не так! Любовь – это совсем не то, что чувствуют к правителям! Любовь – это другое!

– Вы не любите своих вождей, – орчанка отвернулась и принялась одеваться. Гвилвилет неожиданно поняла, что эльфы в глазах у той пали даже глубже, чем после предположения о поголовных связях эльфов с их лордами. Это отчего-то было немного обидно.

– Любим, – упрямо ответила эльфийка. – Уважаем, ценим. Просто это разная любовь.

– Любовь, не любовь – ты бы определилась уж! – хмыкнула Гхашат. – Совсем запутала! Ладно, спать пора.

Она удобно устроилась под обрывом и прикрыла глаза. Гвилвилет легла прямо на траву и свернулась клубочком. Заснула она мгновенно, слишком вымотанная дневным переходом.  
***

Полуденный свет разбудил эльфийку, пробился под веки, раскрасив темноту красноватыми отблесками. Девушка потянулась, потёрла глаза. Небо было чистым и глубоким, Анар стояла в зените, поливая землю лучами. Гвилвилет с удивлением поняла, что ей немного жарко. Она в очередной раз для очистки совести попыталась развязать узлы на поясе и ветке дерева, но только лишилась оставшихся ногтей.

От реки тянуло сыростью и тиной, синие, похожие на драгоценные камни, стрекозы вились над водой. Несколько минут девушка боролась с искушением, но потом всё же поддалась ему. С некоторым трудом – учитывая накрепко завязанную на талии верёвку – выпуталась из платья и с наслаждением вошла в воду. Проклятый поводок не давал зайти глубоко, но можно было сесть на дно или даже лечь, и это было воистину прекрасно! Отмокнув, девушка тщательно вымылась, даже волосы промыла, насколько могла, с удивлением найдя в них несколько чудом переживших все испытания жемчужных подвесок. После чего, как могла, отполоскала платье. Пока оно сушилось на камне, эльфийка сидела у погасшего костра на корточках и разбирала пальцами перепутавшиеся пряди волос. Бледно-золотой гривой она заслуженно гордилась. В последние дни нечёсаные и немытые, сбившиеся в колтуны волосы потеряли всякий вид, но вода вернула им часть былой прелести.

– Ну и страшна же ты! – донёсся до неё хриплый голос орки.

Гвилвилет подняла голову. Гхашат следила за ней из своего укрытия под обрывом, в густой тени любопытно поблёскивали белки глаз.

– По крайней мере, у меня нет шрамов на пол-лица! – оскорбилась эльфийка, даже голос чуть повысила. Указывать другому на его физический недостаток было крайне невежливым, но, с другой стороны, орка первая начала её оскорблять.

– А что плохого в шрамах? – не поняла Гхашат. – Шрамы – знак доблести и стойкости. Если у орка нет шрамов, то он или трус, избегающий боя, или неразумный ребёнок. Шрамы красивы.

– Шрамы уродливы, – ответила Гвилвилет, собирая ещё влажные волосы в косу. – Они пятнают первозданную красоту тела и позорят целителя, который их лечил.

– Первозданную красоту? – удивилась орка.

– Живое существо прекрасно само по себе. А шрамы и прочие изменения делают его хуже.

– Слабый не может сражаться, а значит и быть красивым, – отрезала Гхашат.

– Не только война может быть достойным делом.

Гхашат пожала плечами и снова закрыла глаза. Доводы эльфийки её явно не убедили.

Вечером Гхашат неожиданно протянула пленнице сухую лепёшку из своих запасов. Желудок Гвилвилет предательски заурчал, но она всё равно непреклонно помотала головой. Есть орочью пищу она не могла просто физически. Зато этот жест, а точнее, поворот головы орчанки навели её на мысль.

– Ты ведь плохо видишь правым глазом, да?

– Неправда! – в голосе Гхашат, к удивлению эльфийки, звенела злость. – Не смей такое говорить.

– Здесь нет никого, кроме нас, – спокойно возразила она. – У вас это недостаток, да?

– Слабое место, – Гхашат вскинула на плечо мешок и зашагала вперёд, вдоль реки, сильно дёрнув за вновь намотанную на её запястье верёвку. Так, что Гвилвилет чуть не упала.

– Я могу это исправить,– не сдавалась эльфийка, едва поспевая за её широкими шагами.

Гхашат только раздражённо рыкнула в ответ.  
***

Идти было всё так же тяжело. К тому же на сей раз Гвилвилет не просто шла, но и постоянно шарила глазами по траве и порой на ходу срывала привлёкшие её внимание стебли. Звёздный свел лился с небес, помогая поискам.

– И всё же я могу помочь, – вновь завела она разговор на привале. Говорить на ходу было решительно невозможно – дыхания едва-едва хватало на то, чтобы идти.

– Заткнись! – Гхашат поднесла к её лицу кривой кинжал. – Не смей мне врать.

– Я не вру, – Гвилвилет твёрдо выдержала взгляд раскосых жёлтых глаз с узкими, в точку, зрачками. – Я могу вылечить твой глаз.

– Зачем тебе это?

Гвилвилет замялась на секунду. Она не знала, как объяснить любопытство и азарт лекаря, столкнувшегося с интересной задачей. Целительство с детства было её призванием, занятием которому она отдавала почти всё своё время. Она не разу в жизни не лечила кого-то, настолько отличного от эльфов и людей, но зато в заболеваниях глаз разбиралась прекрасно.

– Потому что могу, – наконец ответила эльфийка.

– Я тебе не верю, – отрезала Гхашат. Раздражённо сунула кинжал в ножны и занялась костром.

Гвилвилет пожала плечами и отошла к реке, насколько позволяла верёвка. На сей раз ей повезло – у самого берега росли заросли водяного ореха и стрелолиста, а на суше – целый кустик ревеня. Кроме того, ей удалось найти большую плоскую раковину перловицы, похожую на блюдце, и выбрать круглую, обкатанную водой галечку.

– Что ты сможешь сделать? – внезапно спросила Гхашат, когда они уже сидели у костра и ждали, когда приготовится ужин. Рыба Гхашат пеклась на прутиках, а с другой стороны костра в угли были аккуратно закопаны завёрнутые в листья клубни стрелолиста.

– Когда ты обожглась, твоего глаза тоже коснулся огонь. В нём появилась… муть. Я могла бы её убрать, для целительницы это не слишком сложно.

– Нет! – Гхашат оскалилась. – Никакого колдовства!

– Я знаю. Магия эльфов тебя скорее убьёт, чем исцелит. Но есть травы, которые тоже могут это сделать, всего за несколько дней. У вас ведь лечат травами?

– Редко. Если ты не можешь выздороветь сам – ты слабый.

– Ну, тогда я буду объяснять, что делаю, – эльфийка поставила перед собой половинку раковины и вытащила из потрёпанного рукава набранный на ходу букетик. – Нужные травы я уже собрала, теперь их надо превратить в кашицу, – она руками порвала на части несколько стебельков, бросила в раковину и принялась растирать при помощи камешка. В воздухе поплыл резковатый запах. Гвилвилет на секунду замялась, вспоминая названия трав на всеобщем, затем уверенно продолжила: – Это – очанка, она будет основой. А это – зверобой…

Лекарство настоялось, как раз когда они закончили трапезу. Гхашат долго с сомнением принюхивалась к зелёной густой массе, затем подцепила немного пальцем, попробовала и, скривившись, выплюнула на землю.

– Надо нанести это на веки, – подсказала Гвилвилет. Подавая пример, зачерпнула немного мази и размазала по своему закрытому глазу. – Оставить на ночь… на день, то есть, и вечером смыть чистой водой. Мазь немного жжётся, придётся потерпеть.

– Ну ладно, – Гхашат на секунду задумалась. – Если с тобой до вечера ничего не случится – попробую.

С этими словами орка забралась под ветви плакучей ивы, служившей ей укрытием на этот раз. Повозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее и вдруг добавила:

– Ложись со мной – пригляжу, чтобы ты ничем лишним не занималась. И дрянь эту рядом со мной поставь!

В этот раз они спали совсем близко, не прикасаясь друг к другу, но на расстоянии не больше пяди, так что могли слышать дыхание и чувствовать чужое тепло. Гвилвилет проснулась совершенно разбитой.  
***

Рассвет вовсю пылал, половина неба переливалась золотом. Все тёмные твари в такое время стремятся найти себе укрытие и переждать день. Если у них, разумеется, нет иных, более важных занятий.

– Повернись к свету. И посмотри в сторону, пожалуйста, – Гвилвилет кончиками пальцев приподняла чужое веко и внимательно всмотрелась в глаз. – Ещё день-два и исчезнет полностью. Мази как раз хватит, не придётся новую готовить. А ты сама что можешь сказать? Лучше видишь?

– Лучше! – Гхашат расплылась в широкой счастливой улыбке. Глаза орки слезились от чересчур яркого для неё света, но она упорно продолжала держать веки открытыми. – Намного, почти как раньше!

– Ещё два дня, и будет без «почти»! – эльфийка неожиданно для себя улыбнулась в ответ, гордясь проделанной работой. – А я ведь не знала наверняка, как на вас травы действуют, до последнего сомневалась!

– Ну, спасибо! – ухмыльнулась Гхашат. – Тебе, выходит, повезло просто!

– И тебе тоже, – Гвилвилет отняла руки от её лица, отступила на шаг. Орка неожиданно шагнула вперёд и поймала её ладонь. Рука у неё оказалась горячей и жёсткой, как дерево, с застарелыми оружейными мозолями.

– Что хочешь взамен? – Гхашат смотрела прямо и серьёзно. – Какую плату?

Восходящая Анар окрашивала её лицо и волосы рыжим и золотым. Гвилвилет вдруг увидела – озарением, вспышкой ясновидческого знания, – какой была бы Гхашат, сложись судьба её предков по-иному. Эльфийская воительница, высокая, гордая, прекрасная, как язык пламени, на мгновение мелькнула в чертах уродливой орочьей женщины. Она отвела взгляд.

– Ты знаешь.

Гхашат не ответила. Молча отошла к реке, немного постояла у воды. Река, за время их пути вдоль берега изрядно прибавившая в ширине, круто поворачивала и текла на север медлительной зеленовато-серой лентой.

– Если дальше идти вдоль берега – будет людской город, – сказала орка негромко, не глядя на Гвилвилет. – Большой город.

На днёвке она не стала наматывать конец верёвки на руку, а привязала к подвернувшемуся корню, неожиданно долго возясь с узлом. Гвилвилет на это не обратила особого внимания, погружённая в раздумья. Город. Наверняка они высылают отряды разведчиков, чтобы патрулировать окрестные леса. И по реке уже могут плавать лодки. Если удастся пересечься с таким патрулём, она будет свободна! Эльфийка представила, как на очередном привале из зарослей появляются человеческие воины в украшенной гербами броне. Гхашат подрывается, хватается за ятаган… Гвилвилет не видела её в бою, но вполне могла представить. Впрочем, нескольким опытным воинам одинокий орк – не противник. А потом они отвезут Гвилвилет в город. Она встретится с правителем, уговорит его помочь ей добраться к своим. Впрочем, он и сам наверняка будет рад помочь Перворожденной.

А Гхашат так и останется лежать на лесной поляне, непогребённая, словно животное. Изломанное тело в луже чёрной крови, жёлтые раскосые глаза так никто и не удосужится закрыть. Если только доблестные воины не заберут её голову в качестве трофея и не привезут в город надетой на копьё. Эта мысль почему-то не принесла радости. Гвилвилет потрясла головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, и легла спать, уютно устроившись на мягком, прогретом солнцем песке.  
***

Разбудил её пинок по рёбрам. Над эльфийкой возвышалась Гхашат, и лицо её пылало чистейшей яростью.

– Проснулась, убогая? – прорычала она и вздёрнула эльфийку на ноги за ворот платья. Одной рукой, будто та ничего не весила.

– Гхашат, что… – пролепетала Гвилвилет, толком не проснувшись и не понимая, что происходит.

– Дура! – орка встряхнула её, словно тряпку, – Да ты тупей слепого щенка! Тупей червя! Ты…

У орчанки не нашлось слов. Выругавшись на своём языке (слов Гвилвилет не поняла, но интонации простора для фантазии не оставляли), Гхашат всё так же за шиворот подтащила девушку к корню, к которому та была привязана. Легко дёрнула за верёвку, и хитрый узел мгновенно распался.

– Что, ну что тебе непонятно было? Мне надо было тебе прямо сказать: иди в город?

– Ты всё же решила меня отпустить? – не поверила своим ушам Гвилвилет.

– Я решила дать тебе сбежать, – орка чуть успокоилась и наконец выпустила её воротник. – А ты… ты… да как можно было не понять?!

– Спасибо, – Гвилвилет побледнела. – Прости, что не сообразила.

Гхашат вздохнула. Посмотрела на пленницу, затем на реку, затем обернулась к востоку. Несколько секунд стояла, стиснув зубы и тихо рыча, потом достала кинжал и одним движением рассекла всё ещё опоясывающую эльфийку верёвку. Тихим, сдавленным голосом произнесла:

– Иди.

– Благодарю, – Гвилвилет легко коснулась её руки. Та вздрогнула и отстранилась.

– Пошла отсюда! Что стоишь, ну! – Гхашат схватила её за плечо, повернула в сторону реки и ощутимо шлёпнула пониже спины. – Чтоб я тебя больше не видела.

И Гвилвилет пошла. На подгибающихся ногах, ещё не веря в своё спасение. Отойдя шагов на тридцать, Гвилвилет оглянулась. Орка целеустремлённо шагала на восток, рыжеватые косицы вздрагивали на ветру. Пару мгновений эльфийка смотрела на неё, затем повернулась и пошла своей дорогой.

Гхашат оглянулась через пятьдесят шагов. И смотрела вслед своей бывшей пленнице, пока та не скрылась из виду.


End file.
